


The Room

by GKEAguy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Futa Trainer x Pokemon, Futanari, Mismagius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKEAguy/pseuds/GKEAguy
Summary: A psychic investigates a haunted room.
Relationships: Human/Mismagius, Mumargi | Mismagius/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 22





	The Room

“Was this where the incident occurred?”

Esther didn’t even need to ask. It was, obviously. The white-haired psychic could sense a potent, ultra-negative energy in the air, and it was coming from this specific room in the motel. And especially the bed that sat squat in the center of the dusty old room. The air was beyond frigid.

“Yes... this is the place,” The owner of the motel confirmed, trembling. He was staring into the hotel room from the doorway, quivering in his shoes. He was a fat, pale man, and he was as afraid of Esther as he was of whatever spirit was living here. She tried not to get offended by that. She was used to such treatment. A pale woman with white hair, wearing a black kimono - tattooed across her entire body- is not exactly a usual sight. Or a welcome one. Being a reputed psychic probably didn’t help, either.

The man continued, fat chin jiggling. “Each night...I hear wailing or-or maybe it’s laughing- coming from within. Bone chilling sounds... sometimes I even hear the words...” _come in, come in_ ” and ...”

The fat man looked around himself. As if nervous someone was watching.

“And what?” Esther asked, narrowing her purple eyes.

“And I hear the sounds of... of a woman. Of moaning. And she just- she begs for me to come in. Over and over.”

_A lonely ghost, it seems. This will be easy._

The psychic-type trainer licked her luscious lips as she turned to the man with a smile. “That’s all the information I need. I’ll be spending the night, then. I expect to have a free meal tonight and tomorrow morning. That will be all.”

The large man was shocked. “A-A free meal? Nonsense! I’ve already paid you for this! Food wasn’t part of the-”

Esther raised a hand. “Shh. From here on out, I require silence.”

_At least from you, you fat fool. A powerful Pokemon just under your nose, desperate for you, and you’d rather cry yourself to sleep at night than claim it... not I._

“F-Fine! But I don’t want to hear a peep from this ghost after tonight!”

_You won’t. She’s already mine. She’s unaware that I have what she needs... and more._

The beautiful psychic watched the man leave, and the door slam shut behind him. Esther promptly removed the bag from her back and placed it on the ground. She took out a wide assortment of goods. Candles, chalk, some incense. She immediately chalked a circle of protection around the bed, placing brightly lit candles long the rim. She also prepared the incense, which quickly filled the room with its potent, sensual smell.

She’d picked this type on purpose. It was an exotic, Alolan incense that essentially leaked pheromones. They would draw the spirit out in time. The psychic smiled as she finished preparation. She stared at her handiwork, a ritual circle around the bed, and nodded.

“Perfect.”

Esther unwrapped her body, her dark kimono drifting to the ground. She was a beautiful woman, mature- probably in her late twenties. Her curvy, womanly body was covered in dark tattoos that glowed slightly along with her eyes- as she gazed around once more.

“I know you’re here. Even in the daytime.” She called out.

The psychic had nothing but her undergarments on. She spread her psychic energy across the room, drowned it. Searching, and not finding, the seemingly elusive Ghost-type at work. Not elusive for long.

“I have what you need,” The psychic purred. “Lonely little ghost...”

Her glowing violet eyes continued searching every nook and cranny. The bookcase? No, perhaps she was in the empty wardrobe..

“Come and get it.”

The second she unveiled her bottom half, she heard an ear piercing wail, and then silence. Good, the ghost had seen her cock. The psychic type was on her knees, and her cock stuck straight in the air- fully erect. The pink head leaked pre-cum that soaked the air with its salty scent. Seven inches of human lady meat, and it was all for this ghost-type. She’d capture the well-fucked Pokemon, and the assumedly lonely ghost would be well-fucked.

A win-win. 

At least, that was the plan. But minutes trekked by and nothing happened. 

Esther grit her teeth. “Don’t you want it?”

**“** **_Uh uh... You’re no boy,_ ** **~,”** A voice brushed across Esther’s ear. Ice cold. **_“So you cannot have such a part. An obvious trick~I’m not a foolish Pokemon. Just a hungry one.”_ **

How was it possible that the ghost-type was whispering directly into her ear? The circle prevented the Pokemon from entering. Was this a powerful illusion? Unless... everything made sense, and Esther realized exactly where this spirit was. It was inside the bed. Somehow, she hadn’t detected it.

“I’m not a male but I assure you, my cock is very real, little ghost. And it’s throbbing, waiting for you...”

Esther let a bit of arousal flow into her tone. She was growing more excited by the minute, the cool air stroking her naked genitals. The Pokemon was so close to her. She wanted to be inside it, craved that sensation. “The owner of this place told me how you cry for him. I’d like for you to cry to me instead. I’ll answer them.

**_“Cum for me. Release great spurts of human seed. Prove your potency...and I’ll give_ ** **_you_ ** **_what you want... human.”_ ** The pokemon’s feminine, sweet voice was so incredibly alluring. The psychic’s head was swimming. She bucked her hips, a drizzle of pre leaking from her tip. Usually, she would assert her dominance. Project her psychic energy and force the Pokemon to unveil itself. 

But she was willing to play games with this little ghost.

Esther wrapped her hand around her erection. It quivered in her touch. She grazed her thumb across the head and moaned as pre smeared across it. The veins along her shaft throbbed as she pumped into her hand. She understood the Pokemon’s hesitance. She didn’t have testicles as most males did; she had a vagina there, but she was as potent as any man. And she was willing to prove that.

She could hear the Pokemon’s shallow breath. It brushed lightly against her ear as Esther drove her hand up and down her throbbing shaft, stroking desperately. The heat was building up. Along with her need to cum.

“Arceussss, yes,” She whispered, violet eyes slammed shut. “I’m picturing you, little ghost. Wrapped around my cock like a good little girl. In my mind, I’m cumming in you... such a waste of semen this is...”

The ghost whimpered. And finally, it showed itself. Esther had had a couple ideas of what the Pokemon could be, but none of her guesses were right. This was Kanto, but the Pokemon that lay before her was a Mismagius- mainly native to Sinnoh. A powerful ghost that easily cloaked itself. Esther’s eyes shot wide. A miraculous find. Her smile was white and radiant as she reached out....

The ghost-type smiled at her. It’s golden and red eyes glowed.

Esther stared into them, enchanted. And her smug words failed her.

The candles flickered.

**“You will never leave this place,”** The Mismagius’s ethereal voice echoed in the air, then faded. **“Never leave me.”**

Esther’s smile slipped away as a cold chill set in. Her spine tingled and goose pimples spread across her skin like a wildfire.

She’d horribly erred.

The room went black.

* * *

Esther spread open the folds of the ghost-type. She had a beautiful vagina, violet and shimmering with juices. A delicious aroma wafted from within.

She had no purpose in life, save to lick up this delicious syrup...

The juices of the Mismagius were sweet on her tongue and she buried her face between the Pokemon’s folds, slurping them up, shoving her tongue as deep into the Pokemon’s cunt as possible. It wasn’t nearly enough. She needed more. Needed deeper.

A deep only her cock could accomplish.

The woman grasped her erection. 

The Mismagius stared at it like it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. She smiled at Esther, tracing her spectral, tendril-like hands across the psychic’s face and lips. And it wrapped itself around her in a tight embrace. Human and Pokemon merged, the Mismagius rooted in her lap, rubbing its dripping pussy against Esther’s cock and moaning.

Esther groaned as part of her dick slipped into the Pokemon’s hungry womanhood, the walls quivering. Esther nearly came just from that brief vaginal contact, the liquid hotness within smearing across her pre-cum soaked head. She didn’t want to wait any long.

Esther moaned out loud and thrust her hips. Mismagius wailed as Esther’s cock slammed home, sinking deep into her core. She was a small Pokemon, and through the Pokemon’s semi- translucent purple form- Esther could see her cock sliding away within Mismagius’s insides. It was a beautiful sight, the tight channel being punched in by the psychic’s incredible girth. 

Esther grabbed the Mismagius by the hatlike tip and slammed the female Pokemon against the bed. 

The ghost-type realized the power dynamic shift too late. She tried to drift away, but Esther snaked her psychic energy out like a net, wrapping Mismagius up in it. 

Their wills slammed together and fought, but the battle quickly ended as Esther began to fuck the sweet thing. The ghost-type Pokemon was such a beautiful sight. Her purple body quivered as Esther railed into her dripping cunt, her back curling. 

Esther chuckled and slammed her hand across the ghost-types pert, purple ass.. 

Mismagius’s pussy walls quivered, and the Pokemon cried out.

It was incapable of imitating human words right now. Clearly. All that came from its mouth was “Maggg, magg-”

Esther grinned. She seized Mismagius’s hips and focused entirely on fucking her. The Pokemon gave up resisting, and their bodies became a blur as they began to move together.

“M-Maggg~” The mismagius moaned, shaking, her cunt dripping profusely.

“Don’t cum yet, I’m not even close yet. So unless you want me to pull out, cum in your mouth, and waste all my seed......”

The Mismagius let out a pained wail, like that was the most horrible idea in the world to her. Her spectral little body was unbelievably hot. Ghost-types became more and more “in the physical realm” in the sense, as they came closer to coming. Mating was one of the few acts that could draw them back, though they could never fully stay. Esther leaned down and placed loving, wet kisses along the ghost-types neck.

And reached out for the Pokeball she’d left on the bedside.

The Mismagius let out an inhumane scream as Esther finally let herself go.

Jet after jet of sticky, thick semen erupted into the ghost-types wanton folds. The act of “seeding” Pokemon was an art that few humans knew how to perform. Esther was one of those humans. She’d been surrounded by ghosts and psychic-types since she was an infant. She knew many of the secrets that society had left behind in ancient times.

Ghost-types were a vast library of knowledge.

And all of them craved babies, just like this Mismagius. Being raped by a ghost-type was one of the most common occurrences in this world, and there was a reason for that.

The ghastly wails of the pleasured Mismagius were ear-piercing. Esther bit into Mismagius’s shoulder, pumping load after load into the poor thing. Mismagius trembled, eyes rolling, and her stomach began to bulge.

“Goood girl, good girl,” Esther whispered, “a beautiful little egg just for me?”

The Mismagius stared at her in awe, then quickly broke down into another orgasm as Esther reached down and toyed with her clit.

“Cum for me,” Esther commanded.

The ghost-type came unhinged. Mismagius’s scream was ten times louder than her last, threatening to shatter the poor psychic’s ear drums. A fat load of Esther’s cum slammed into the Pokemon’s womb as the psychic quickly opened her Pokeball and made her first- and only attempt at capture.

Esther panted, naked and dripping with sweat, as the Pokeball twitched on top of the bed.

If it was strong enough to escape the ball, it was almost a guarantee that the Mismagius would flee. 

Most Pokemon didn’t enjoy being captured. And Ghost-types especially. They were wandering spirits, usually, even if they occasionally haunted places- but Esther treated her Pokemon well. She felt no guilt.

Especially not now that the beautiful ghost-type would give birth to Esther’s egg. There was nothing special about human and Pokemon eggs, save the Pokemon usually having incredibly exceptional stats, growth rate, etcetera. They were pure Pokemon, but her children nonetheless.

The Pokeball stopped twitching.

The capture was a success.

-

Half a dozen eggs sat, unhatched, in the room's corner. Some were close to hatching, others... fresh. 

“You’re mine,” The psychic whispered. They were on the bed together, their bodies wrapped around each other. Mating, as always.

This little human was always on a power trip, wasn’t she? The Mismagius let her believe whatever she wanted.

Most humans were arrogant, they always assumed they were more powerful than they were. Usually, that aggravated Mismagius. That the foolish humans thought they could defeat and capture whoever and whatever they wished.. .Esther was just like them, but she liked this human. So she forgave her.

Her lovely new mate would never leave this room.

And no matter how much time passed- morning would never come.

They were alone in this world. In this room. And when the human realized that...

Mismagius smiled. Well... 

* * *

  
  


“Was this where the incident occurred?”

Esther didn’t even need to ask. It was, obviously. The white-haired psychic could sense a potent, ultra-negative energy in the air and it was coming from this room in the motel. And especially the bed that sat squat in the center of the dusty old room. 

“Yes... this is the place,” The owner of the motel confirmed, trembling. He was staring into the hotel room from the doorway, quivering in his shoes. He was a fat, pale man, and he was as afraid of Esther as he was of whatever spirit was residing here. She tried not to get offended by it. She was used to such treatment. A pale woman with white hair in a black kimono - tattooed across her entire body- is not exactly a usual sight. Or a welcome one.

The man continued, fat chin jiggling. “Each night...I hear wailing or-or maybe it’s laughing- coming from within. Bone chilling sounds... sometimes I even hear the words...” _come in, come in_ ” and ...”

The fat man looked around himself. As if nervous someone was watching.

“And what?” Esther asked, narrowing her purple eyes.

“And I hear the sounds of... of a woman. Of moaning. And she begs for me to come in. Over and over.”

_A lonely ghost, it seems. This will be easy._

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
